User blog:Hiromichi/Reunion with Della episodes
This is how I think the reunion with Della episodes could be... Part 1: Millionara's Marriage Merger Plot Synopsis: One night, the family is having a nice dinner. Scrooge is thinking of meeting with Millionara Vanderbucks to discuss merging his company with hers, but Dewey thinks otherwise as every husband she's married has been robbed of their money within months of tying the knot. And children she's adopted has disappeared within weeks of adoption. Suddenly, Huey sees himself reflecting Della in his soup, he hesitates and leaves his dinner unfinished. Later in the evening, the annual duck family photo is to take place, but Huey refuses to participate without Della Duck. When Donald tells his nephew to stand by him for the photo, Huey angrily tells him "IF YOU HAVE A PLAN TO FIND MY MOM AND BRING HER HOME, I'D LOVE TO HEAR IT!" and leaves, cancelling the photo. Huey looks at himself in the mirror and as usual, finds he's reflecting Della. He wants to find her on the moon and she wants to return to her family and Huey says to her he wants to tell of all the times that have happened in her absense. Huey packs his things. prepares to run away and not come back without his mom. Donald almost stops him by saying "No one in this household is to speak about Della, it's all in the past. If you want anything to say, say it to me." but Huey replies "There's only one thing I ever wanna say to you right now, Uncle Donald...! I'm... I'm begging you to help me save my mom...!" Next morning, Scrooge speaks to a male child psychologist on how Huey hasn't been speaking to Donald, he won't eat, and no matter how much the family is not to talk about her, Huey REALLY loves Della Duck. Just then, Millionara Vanderbucks appears at the McDuck doorstep and want to propose a business deal to merge the Web Corporation with McDuck Industries. Meanwhile, Huey decides to try writing a text message to Della. He somberly writes it on his computer and sends it to her email and cellphone knowing she may not receive and goes to plot something with the other kids. On the moon, Della is working with an alien samurai civilization on the moon to make the Spear of Selene look like the aircraft from Flight of the Phoenix to get her back to Earth. She is also rehearsing what to say to her family. She had used salvaged parts to get her phone working and finds Huey's message "Mom, hurry home. I won't give up on you. There's something funny about Millionara Vanderbucks I dislike." This prompts Della to look inward and ask herself the big questions "Who are you, and what do you want?" The boys and Webby gather and run off stealing Scrooge's car and get to the Duckburg Airport to hopefully get a signal for Della to notice on Earth. They light up a runway for Della which they hope she will see. On their way out, Scrooge and Donald catch the kids for an "unauthorized access" to the airport control tower. When Scrooge threatens to ground the kids forever, Millionara also follows, and she's not alone; she has henchmen, Gabby McStabberson, Hack and Slash Smashnikov, and a new bad guy; The Scotty (a Scottish wolf martial artist, voiced by WWE superstar Drew McIntyre). The kids and the family are blackmailed by Vanderbucks, for Scrooge to marry her and forget about his family. She also lies that Della is dead, driving the Duck family over the edge. They fight a desperate battle but are ultimately defeated; Scrooge and Donald by Gabby, and the kids by Scotty. Scotty interrogates Huey demanding he give a good answer why he was at the airport, and if he gave a wrong answer, he'll "suffer a slow, painful death". Huey pulls the "look out behind you" trick and says "Hey, I think it's your daddy..." and Scotty turns to see the Spear of Selene coming wildly down to earth. He says "God, bring me to the Gates of Valhalla..." Huey weakly steals binoculars and spots his mom in the cockpit. To be continued... Part 2: Family Will Always Be the Greatest Adventure The Vanderbucks henchmen are horrified as the Spear of Selene comes down on the runway. The Spear of Selene opens up and Della emerges, having gained a few weapons from the civilization she befriended. Vanderbucks orders Gabby to "kill the kids" but Gabby is defeated by Della. Hack and Slash say "No, we... Without you to stop us... We'd be unstoppable!" and they rush as Della, only to get punched out. However, Scotty is undeterred wanting to send Della to the "Gates of Valhalla" himself and fights and even match with Della. The other henchmen are shocked that they were lied to. Scotty tries to rely on a kusarigama but in the end, Della beats him. Millionara is confronted by her angry henchmen who had been deceived as much as the Ducks were. She yells "I am rich! I did this for YOU!" but is knocked out by Della. A German-accented former henchman says to Della "You go speak to your family, we'll... take care of our ex-boss." Della wells into tears and drops to her knees before her family. "Scrooge... I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry and ashamed of what I did years ago, giving into my pride as an adventurer... I wish there was a way I could make it up to you, and I..." Della tearfully explains as Scrooge hugs his niece deeply. "I was never angry with you, I was afraid you gave into your pride also. But now you found your way back." Scrooge says. Della speaks to her boys "Hubert, Dewford, Llewelyn. I'm sorry for abandoning you as eggs... I learned my lessons in space that family is meant to be the greatest adventure of all... All I want now is to be with my children, and maybe, I would love to adventure with you, my sons." The boys also cry and hug their mom. It had been so hard without them together and Huey nearly hurt his uncle Donald. Huey wants to make it better, they being a proper family. But Donald snaps at all four of them. When Donald threatens to ground the kids without eating dinner, or the photo, as well as somewhat calling Della a traitor, Scrooge insists the family welcome Della back. Meanwhile in Russia, a young adult Russian fox (voiced by Dante Basco) looks at the copy of the photo of Scrooge, Donald and Della with the three eggs. He needs his family honor back, something he claimed Scrooge stole. At a shop, Della having been loaned Scrooge's money buys her kids three late birthday presents. She also picks out a cake and at dinner, the family is surprised that Della got her kids a late birthday gift and a late birthday cake. On the family photo, Huey decides to pose with both his mother AND his uncle. Duckworth takes the photo as the family declares "Family will always be the greatest adventure!" I would like to think this could take place more than halfway through season 2. Category:Blog posts